Embodiments of this invention generally relate to an aircraft air conditioning system, and more particularly, to an acoustic liner within a cabin supply duct of an aircraft air conditioning and temperature control system.
Aircraft include cabin air conditioning and temperature control systems (CACTCS) that provide conditioned air to passenger compartments, cockpits and the like. In many cases, engine compressor bleed air is supplied to the CACTCS. The temperature, pressure, and humidity of the bleed air generally depends upon which compressor extraction location is coupled to the CACTCS. In other cases, air for the CACTCS is provided by electrically driven compressors. In either case, the air is passed to portions of the aircraft through a cabin supply duct fluidly coupled to the compressor. The process of conditioning the air creates vibrations in the air molecules, which generates unwanted noise as the air passes through the cabin supply duct.